kirakosarinfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoebe Thunderman
Phoebe Thunderman is Kira Kosarin's character on The Thundermans. She is the protagonist along with her twin brother Max Thunderman. Like the rest of her family, Phoebe has superpowers and is training to become a superhero. Like her twin brother Max, Phoebe tries to use her powers for good. Biography Phoebe is the oldest daughter of Barb and Hank Thunderman. She is followed by her twin brother, Max. Her younger siblings are Billy, Nora and Chloe Thunderman. Phoebe was born and raised in Metroburg when their parents were still active superheroes. In 2013, the Thundermans moved to Hiddenville to live a normal life and Phoebe enrolled as a student at Hiddenville High. She made her best friend, Cherry whom she loves so much. When they first arrived, Phoebe had a crush on Cole Campbell but Cole moved away. She later dated Link Evilman for a while before he left for a Hero League mission. Phoebe showed her desire to train and become a superhero and her dad offered to train her. In Thunder Van, she started training to join the Hero University but after she had Max messed up in the Thunder Van, she decided to take it slow. However, by Cape Fear, she realized that she needed to put more effort in training after her best friend from Metroburg got her Superhero Cape. Unfortunately, she ruined her chances when she sneaked to a roof-top party and used telekinesis to save someone from falling. She let Max take the credit so that she doesn't get in trouble. Max blew up the chance for both of them to get the superhero cape. Phoebe didn't give up on getting the superhero cape. In A Hero Is Born, Phoebe exposed the family's secret to her best friend Cherry so that Cherry can babysit Chloe while Phoebe saves Max from the evil villains led by King Crab. As a reward for saving Cherry, the Hero League awarded Phoebe a superhero cape. In Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel, Phoebe officially started her training to become a superhero. The Hero League assigned her to become the protector of Hiddenville as part of her training. Since Hiddenville doesn't have a lot of criminals, she made a deal with Max so that Max will keep committing crimes while Phoebe practices to stop him. In Evil Never Sleeps, the Hero League tested Phoebe's ability to make the right decisions as a superhero by having her choose between saving the world and turning over her boyfriend's dad, Mike Evilman. It was a tough choice for Phoebe but eventually she chose to report Evilman even if that means breaking up with Link. She passed the test. The next step of Superhero training, the Hero League asked Phoebe to choose a superhero mentor in No Country for Old Mentors. With Max's help, she got Tech Rider as her mentor but he turned out to be reckless. So, she finally chose Thunder Man to be her mentor. In I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka, Phoebe confronts the Hero League for kidnapping and trying to erase Cherry's memory. President Kickbutt later revealed that they only wanted to erase the phone memory. In Back To School, the Hero League discovered that Phoebe hadn't taken her fifth-grade power-assessment test. So, President Kickbutt forced her and Max to go back to Secret Academy of Superpower Studies in order to take the test, or else Phoebe would not qualify to become a superhero. Phoebe was exposed as Thundergirl in the special, Thundermans: Secret Revealed. In Season 4, she and Max will fight crime together, after he becomes good, in the special. She will also have to deal with the fame with all her friends, after everyone found out about her being, Thundergirl. In Thundermans: Banished!, Phoebe started training Max to become a good superhero like her. She also got nominated for a chance to join the legendary Z-Force, an elite team of superheroes. This got her distracted from training competition between her and Max. After the Thundermans are banished from Hiddenville by the Hero League, Phoebe and her brother risk everything to come back to Hiddenville and save the city. At the end, both she and Max are nominated for the potential spot on the Z-Force. Since being the opportunity to join Z-Force came up, Phoebe has been training rigorously with her twin brother, Max, in order to qualify for the Z-Force slot. In Smells Like Team Spirit, she worries that Max might mess up and ruin their chances of joining the Z-Force but eventually the Thunder Twins learn to work together. In Max to the Future, she submits her skills to Z-Force for the team, but Max wants her to submit at least one of his skills: gadgets. She eventually realizes that Max's gadgets do actually work and therefore includes them as part of their team's special skills. Personality Phoebe Thunderman '''is the friendliest person you will ever meet, unless you catch her with her twin brother, Max. She is very smart and is willing to take the chance of living a double life (as a normal student and a superhero). Also, being a superhero and living a regular life does not stop her either. She still works to accomplish everything she can. She exceeds her best friend, Cherry, and tries to do everything in an orderly fashion. Phoebe Thunderman may look like your average girl next door, but her superpowers will make you think the opposite! But that doesn't stop her from trying to fit in. She's a responsible, straight-A student who tries to play by the "no-powers" rule... unless her aspiring villain and twin brother Max forces her to do otherwise! Phoebe is an intellectual. She loves math, and is a tad bit nerdy. She’s trying to navigate having a social life, dealing with boys (she has a crush), friends, and hiding her superpowers, including freeze breath, telekinesis, and other fun stuff. Alternate Versions of Phoebe Throughout the series, there has been multiple alternate versions of Phoebe Thunderman. '''Clone Phoebe : This was a clone of Phoebe created by her brother Max in the episode Phoebe's a Clone Now. Clone Phoebe was a lot like the real Phoebe. She could talk and had the same sense of humor as the real Phoebe and was also smart until Max accidentally knocked her head with books. She turned dumb and the Thunder Twins had to spend the rest of the day trying to keep her under control. Spirit of Christmas Past : The Spirit of Christmas Past came to Max in Phoebe's form during his dream in Winter Thunderland. She talked with a valley girl accent. When Max first saw her, he thought it was the real Phoebe and screamed telling his parents that Phoebe had finally snapped. She took Max to the past and showed him how his plans to ruin Christmas always turned out to be good for the family. Later on, Max speaks in the Valley Girl Phoebe's accent in front of the real Phoebe. The Spirit of Christmas Present : This version of Phoebe also appeared to Max in Winter Thunderland.. She was dressed up in a present costume and kept beating Max. She took Max to that Christmas morning to show him what would happen if he gave Nora a terrible gift. The Spirit of Christmas Future : This was the final version of Christmas Spirit Phoebe to appear to Max in Winter Thunderland. She dressed in dark clothes with a goth-girl persona. She hated everything and failed to find anything funny. She refused to "thunder bump" Max and told him they mind text in the future, after which she mind-texted him a bad word. She took Max to the future to show her what really became of the Thundermans family because of Max stealing everyone's Christmas presents. She is the one who convinced Max that what he had done was really bad and made him change his mind. She refused to bring Max back to the present. Bad Future Phoebe : Also, in Winter Thunderland, when the Spirit of Christmas Future took Max to the future, they found a version of Phoebe who was very evil. Phoebe had turned into an evil villain who ruled Hiddenville High with a iron fist. Literally. Her hand had been caught and replaced with an iron fist. She enslaved students and teachers at the school. Max liked this Phoebe because she was embracing being evil. Devil Phoebe : Devil Phoebe appeared on Phoebe's table in Can't Spy Me Love. She was dressed in red with a horn like a devil. She tempted Phoebe into using the Hero League's "Find A Fiend" app to track the cute boy. She said the boy was "dangerously cute." Later on, when the cute boy came to the house, Devil Phoebe convinced the other Phoebe's to not tell the real Phoebe because they were excited about pizza. Angel Phoebe : Angel Phoebe appeared to Phoebe on the other side of Devil Phoebe. She was dressed in white and had wings like an angel. Phoebe thought it was the classic trope where the angel would guide her to make the right choice. Unfortunately, Angel Phoebe joined Devil Phoebe in tempting Phoebe to use the Hero League app. She convinced Phoebe to use it because that was the first boy she ever liked since Link. IT Phoebe : While Angel Phoebe and Devil Phoebe were distracting Phoebe in Can't Spy Me Love, IT Phoebe was already using the Find A Fiend app to track the cute boy. She also helped Phoebe back up in the cloud. IT Phoebe was dressed like an IT girl and had a lanyard and glasses. Phoebe Hood : This was a version of Phoebe in Phoebe's story to Chloe in Robin Hood: Prince of Pheebs. Phoebe Hood had great bow and arrow skills and used them to fight injustice and save the poor from the rich. The evil Sheriff Maxingham and King Colosso got mad at her for ruining their plans. So, they held fake archery contest to draw her out. They caught her in attempt to catapult her out of the kingdom. But, Sheriff Maxingham had a change of heart and helped Phoebe Hood escape. Phoebe Hood invited him to join her Merry Crew. Phoebe Monsterman : Phoebe Monsterman was a witch in Dr. Colosso's spooky story, "The Monstermans," in Happy Heroween. She lived with the rest of the Monstermans family in Humanville where they disguised themselves as humans in public. She tried to convince humans that she wasn't a real witch by frequently saying, "I'm not a real witch." She made a man disappear. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Like her brother, Phoebe can move objects with her mind, she's about as strong as her brother in this power, she is capable of moving at least three objects at once. **'Telekinetic Blast:' Like her brother, She can create blasts of telekinetic energy. These blasts are strong enough to destroy objects. **'Semi-Force Field Generation: '''In Haunted Thundermans, when possessed by the Green Ghoul, Phoebe was capable of blasting telekinetic multiple telekinetic waves at once to stop Max from attacking her. **'Molecular Manipulation: Phoebe is capable of manipulating the basic makeup of an object very easily by using molecular manipulation. With this, she can manipulate the molecules on an object. *** 'Binding: '''In Give Me a Break Up, Phoebe was able to stop a boomerang from hitting Cherry. *** '''Molecular Combustion/Explosion: '''When manipulating an object with Max, a common effect is molecular combustion where the object explodes. This was seen in Weird Science Fair. **'Ergokinesis: 'In Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Phoebe and Max were capable of moving, binding, and manipulating Dark Mayhem's Energy Projectiles. **'Motor-Skill Manipulation: In Breaking Dad, Phoebe and Max were capable of manipulating the movement of Hank during the time he was in deep sleep. With this, they were capable of moving his arms, legs, and etc. to achieve effects of Hank being awake while he was really sleeping. *'Freeze Breath:' Able to breath pure cold like Max, which she can use to freeze people in ice. It apparently has no long terms affects. She can also use this to make snow. Its also revealed to also work on ghosts. According to Phoebe, if Phoebe and Max's ice breaths touch, they could freeze a whole city. *'Heat Breath:' Like Max, she can breathe blasts of pure heat, which can achieve multiple feats such as melting people that have been frozen, or heating objects. *'Super Intelligence:' Like her brother, Phoebe has super intelligence. She is able to do tasks such as hack her brother's computer system and is also very good at average school subjects, particularly math. *'Thundersense': Like her brother, Phoebe gains the ability to sense danger before it occurs. However, it is not always specific enough to tell what the danger is. She gained this ability before her brother did. *'True Sight:' As a Superhero she has the power to see and hear ghosts. * Photographic Memory - Phoebe has photographic memory which allows her to remember information or visual images in great details even after seeing it for a very short time. Category:Article